UglyDolls (soundtrack)
| recorded = 2018 | studio = | genre = | length = 46:23 | label = Atlantic | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} UglyDolls: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the soundtrack album to the 2019 STX Entertainment film UglyDolls, released on April 26, 2019, by Atlantic Records. The soundtrack features Kelly Clarkson, Nick Jonas, Janelle Monáe, Bebe Rexha, Blake Shelton, Pentatonix, Anitta, and Why Don't We. Clarkson's track "Broken & Beautiful" was released prior to the album, on March 27, 2019, as the soundtrack's lead single. Anitta's track "Ugly" was also released prior to the album's release. Track listing | extra1 = | length1 = 3:38 | title2 = Couldn't Be Better | note2 = performed by Kelly Clarkson) (pop version | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 3:31 | title3 = Today's the Day | note3 = performed by Kelly Clarkson | writer3 = | extra3 = Jesse Shatkin | length3 = 0:31 | title4 = Couldn't Be Better | note4 = performed by Kelly Clarkson and UglyDolls cast) (movie version | writer4 = | extra4 = Shatkin | length4 = 4:16 | title5 = Today's the (Perfect) Day | note5 = performed by UglyDolls cast | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 1:41 | title6 = The Ugly Truth | note6 = performed by Nick Jonas | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 3:43 | title7 = You Make My Dreams | note7 = performed by Pentatonix | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 2:26 | title8 = The Uglier Truth | note8 = performed by Nick Jonas | writer8 = | extra8 = The Crystal Method | length8 = 0:37 | title9 = All Dolled Up | note9 = performed by Janelle Monáe featuring Kelly Clarkson | writer9 = | extra9 = }} | length9 = 3:48 | title10 = Unbreakable | note10 = performed by Janelle Monáe and Kelly Clarkson | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 3:24 | title11 = The Big Finale | note11 = performed by UglyDolls cast | writer11 = | extra11 = Jerry Harrison | length11 = 3:31 | title12 = Girl in the Mirror | note12 = performed by Bebe Rexha | writer12 = | extra12 = | length12 = 2:38 | title13 = Ugly | note13 = performed by Anitta) (English version | writer13 = | extra13 = The Monsters & Strangerz | length13 = 3:12 | title14 = Don't Change | note14 = performed by Why Don't We | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 2:56 | title15 = Wallflowers & Weeds | note15 = performed by Blake Shelton | writer15 = | extra15 = | length15 = 3:18 | title16 = Ugly | note16 = performed by Anitta) (Spanish version | writer16 = | extra16 = The Monsters & Strangerz | length16 = 3:13 }} Notes * }} signifies an additional producer * }} there’s a Portuguese version also performed by Anitta Charts References Category:2019 soundtracks Category:Albums produced by Scott Hendricks Category:Albums produced by Steve Mac Category:Atlantic Records soundtracks Category:Film soundtracks Category:Soundtracks produced by Christopher Lennertz Category:Christopher Lennertz albums